fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Mix World
Nintendo Mix World is TeamTiger's first game and is on development since August 2014. Its going to release in Winter 2014/2015 on Wii U, Fusion Eternity and Wii 2 (Last one not confirmed) It was confirmed to have a Multiplayer and a online mode that works with NintendoNetwork. The Game The game has a little strange way to play. You will go on a open world, but you will constantly fight creatures, bosses or even other players. The player will be his own Mii, that transforms into a NintendoCharacter style when a battle starts with the outfit and abilities of his respective character. Its not an RPG, but it has some elements of it, like the character progression, when a battle ends you will gain Experience, just like a Pokemon or any RPG Game, but the battles are not by turns, you can fight the enemies punching them, launching attacks or you can dodge the attacks or even absorb some enemie attacks and attack them with his own move. Its a pretty free game, you got an awesome freedom in the game. But every attack you do its from a character, that you will unlock in battles, trading, or even completing missions on various NPC's that are in the open world of Nintendo Mix World. Modes They are 3 Modes known to this day, Campaign, Online and Free Liberty/Freedom. Campaign In the campaign mode that you can play alone or with 4 Friends, you will do especific missions that NPC's will give you, but you can always do an extra mission for rewards. In the campaign mode you can actually unlock exclusive characters/kits, or even exclusive weapons or attacks. Online The main and most awesome mode, you can play 1-4 Players in a massive world, they are differents servers, the Global that may sometimes cause lag depending on the countries of players, and the Regional that may work better. Your inventory and character wont change on Campaign-Online(Global or Regional) You can create clans on the online, in clans you can private chat, voice talk or teleport to any member instantly. The members of clans cant kill themselves and can be kicked of the clan just by the leader. Free Liberty/Freedom This mode isnt final or even confirmed yet, but its on developing. You could play online, singleplayer or multiplayer (2-4) on this mode. A total liberty, you could spawn any NPC, Enemy or even Boss that you already kill (enemies and bosses) or seen (NPC's) The players can fly, obtain any Kit and move that the player already unlock in other modes and create own adventures (Pretty much like GMOD or Minecraft on Creative) This Mode isnt 100%Confirmed yet and its just planned. World The game has an Massive OpenWorld that is divided by many areas, In the center of the world, is the Mii City, where you can meet people, talk, become friends or trade things. Outside the city are NPC's that will give you missions, the NPC's are in all over the world. In the city they are teleporters that will make exploring a lot easier, every teleporter goes to a different area, to the SuperMario Area, to the Metroid Area, the Legend Of Zelda Area, etc. Every area have his own NPC's, Kits, Exclusive Weapons and Enemies, that are based on the Universe of the area, they are some areas called Mix Area, that have Random Enemies that appear constantly, however this areas dont have any Kit, Weapon or NPC, they have more enemies appearing in shorter time. In every area they are Bosses too, but not just one, or two, 8 Bosses every area, obviusly the areas are incredibly big, that's why in the Gamepad/TV you can see maps, also in the Gamepad appear some Missions, Clues and Bosses. You could use vehicles too. Like an F-Zero Ship, a Kart or a Metroid Ship, however they are not going to be useful forever, you need to recharge a Vehicle when you stop using it. They are customizables also, you can paint your Vehicle or upgrade it. A small vehicle can handle 1-2 Players, a medium one can handle 1-4 and a Big one 1-8, you could go with your whole group of people in a same vehicle. Characters/Kits The game, will have a lot of characters, at this day, they are only 5 characters confirmed at 100% The Characters will appear in them areas (With some exceptions) and will give you a mission to have their Kits Miiverse Exclusively on the Wii U & Wii 2 versions you can post gameplay pictures to Miiverse. You can upload a pic at anytime during gameplay. You will also be able to use a wide variety of game exclusive stamps. Finally we will have a directors community open until the game is realesed. Release Nintendo Mix World is going to be released on Winter 2014/2015 on Wii U , it isnt confirmed if the Wii U version will work with Wii 2 or an exclusive version will appear. Later, NMW was confirmed to have a Fusion Eternity version. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:TeamTiger Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Open World Games